User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 21:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thank you so much!!! Please take your time, don't be forced to rush! Also, i think i would keep her the same, but i would like to here what you had in mind for her other look (maybe i will change my mind) Thanks very much, and if you ever need help with anything please let me know! --Singerbabexo 00:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks agiain! Okay, yeah she needs to be redone. I draw pretty good, but I did that one on my sis's laptop. (uhh i hate the hand slide touch mouse, even a pro would go insane drawing on that.) I can draw better on the desktop though. Any thank you again so much! I hope you feel better! :) P.S. I just want to keep the outfit the same though thats all, and she has to to have long blond hair do to the story line, you will do fine no worries. --Singerbabexo 06:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok! Great!!! Yup long blonde hair and light blue eyes, idk what ever color of blue you have :) --Singerbabexo 20:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Also Oh yes, you can change her head shape! --Singerbabexo 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool Haha, cool your right lol. Yup outfit the same (just remeber the little red bows on the sides of her hair, thats all!) can't wait to see it, it sounds awesome! --Singerbabexo 20:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'm doing just fine. There's my drawing of Marabella on my Fanon blog. Check it out if you want. - --PerryPerry 08:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Great! Awesome! I'm sure it's great!!! --Singerbabexo 23:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Read! I don't like it... I LOVE IT!!! thank you sooooo much!!!! It's awesome!!! she is so pretty!!! --Singerbabexo 00:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It's great!!! read my blog i mentioned you and perryperry! :) Thanks again!!! Awesome! Ok, thank you again! right now i don't really have anything in mind, but i will give you some suggestions right after i reread emily. It looks awesome!!! --Singerbabexo 00:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :) Perfect Your story looks fine to me!!! I love your "Old Friend From Briten" story! Maybe Ferb could try to make Vannesa jealous by hanging over Emily and kind of flirting with her, but in the end he finds that his true love is Emily and not Vannesa. Tell me if you like or not. --Singerbabexo 00:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright That's good. Is there anything else i could do? That picture must of took pretty long. --Singerbabexo 01:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :) Idea's Aw, yes i love Emily and Ferb very cute. Phineas and Marabella might be a couple, but i was thinking of an episode where Marabella visit's her old troop and her boyfriend, but she finds out ever since she left Jackson (boyfriend) he has a new girlfriend.Then Marabella get's upset. Then she finds out the new troop leader is horribly crule! poor Marabella, I hope she has a happy ending! There is Isabella though for Phineas. She used to be my favorive, but i don't really like her new attiude, (If you watch Phineas and Ferb you know what i am talking about!) She used to be so nice now she is so full of herself! "umm,are you sure there isn't somthing more adorable." (her) "opps that's probably me sorry!" saying that the cute o meter is pointing to her which it wasn't, and she purposly steps in front of it. Then, "Phineas since you obviosly wont figur this out on your own, i think IM the one causing the "cute" interference!" which she wasn't. Yup thoughs are her quotes. Anyway i was thinking maybe you can draw a picture of Emily and Ferb on a boat together at night, and Ferb singing to her. That would be cute! Plus maybe i could help you with a episode i was thinking of Emily and ferb going to london maybe. Tell me what you think! sorry it was so long! --Singerbabexo 04:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) F/E May I use your drawing for a new userbox? I made a changes if you didn't mind. See here. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Disneygirl! I finally joined! ^.^ --MarieMunro 01:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just saying hey, i am making bunches of changes to my story, do to perry's awesome idea's!!! Don't worry, i wont be hard on Isa, i can get too much into a story somtimes. Isa remindes me of my friend Isa haha! Well we call her izzy, but she doesn't like anyone though lol like that character isa. (i love alyson stoner she is awesome, i didn't know she played isa) --Singerbabexo 22:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, Alyson was in so much disney shows! like suit life of zack and cody. :) --Singerbabexo 22:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) what? What do you mean by ship? like or love? sorry! :) --Singerbabexo 23:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok! I jeremy and candace they are so cute together! So are isabella and Phineas! but Phineas is oblivous :( to know Love that pic! Wow, i can't believe i didn't notice your proflie picture! Awesome picture of Jeremy and Candace!:) <3 P.S Can you do Marabella crying and runnning away and Phineas running after her for home sick? If you can't that is ok! I don't want you to feel forced to! Well done btw!!! --Singerbabexo 21:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :] Ok! Thank you so much!!! That really helps me!!! :) I commented on your blog check it out! --Singerbabexo 22:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No prob! Really??? Wow i wouldn't worry about haters, your drawings are too good to hate anyway! No problem really i love these pictures! check out my new blog, it's kind of like your teenagers thing, but different in ways! --Singerbabexo 22:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Explaining Awesome i would love for you to post those of phinbella!!! 1. Isabella askes Phineas to date in the future, Phineas really starts to like her so they date. 2. Phineas has a flash back about Marabella and how he used to be in love with her. (when she comes Phineas has that feeling again, but he has isa so he trys not to flirt anymore, plus Marabella has jackson.) 3. Marabella Meets a girl one day crying on the street becacuse she lost her parents in a twister in texas and the girl looks just like her except with brown hair and green eyes, so Marabella adopts her and they are sisters! --Singerbabexo 22:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) teenagers Oh, and yes they are teenagers. Maybe Marabella can encounter emily one day. OHHH GREAT IDEA!! OMG!! what if in your story when Marabella comes back, she not only finds out that Phineas and Isabella are dating but she hears that Ferb has got a girlfriend too! and that is where she meets Emily! what do you think? ~Disneygirl94 I need your help I really like the idea about those wizard powers. But there is one problem, I don't know which one to choose? Invisibility? Mind control? Anything else? I really can't make up my mind. So which one do you want? --PerryPerry 05:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S: Check out my newest blog I posted my drawings there. Hey! Disneygirl.... do you think i could post a manga pic up here? or does that defeat the purpose of being a p&f wiki? Call me! MarieMunro 21:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Yes, that is a great idea! They can meet when she comes to live there. Jackson convinces his parents to move with Marabella so yup. Then Marabella see's ferb with a girl (Emily) and Marabella goes to meet her. Her, Isabella, and Emily become like a group of friends and stuff. think thats's good? P.S I replyed to this yesterday but it didn't go through i guess. Oh, well1 Have a good night! P.s.s I also read old friend from britian looking good!!! :) --Singerbabexo 02:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) That's good! I'm glad :) No, no take your time, It's alright,I just started school today! --Singerbabexo 02:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! It's alright! Your lucky too!!! You get out alot earlyer for summer though!!! goodnight!!! --Singerbabexo 02:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) yay! Awesome!!! I can't wait to see them! :) What do you think of mackson? that is Marabella and jackson. Cool story idea!!! Do you mean Phineas get's hurt and blams it on ferb??? I am sorta confused. Does Phineas get mad at ferb? sorry! --Singerbabexo 00:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :) Oh, ok!!! sounds great!!! i can't wait! and thanks you! :) --Singerbabexo 03:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Um........ Hey Disneygirl....... I'm a little hesitant......... do you think I should post my picture of Marie? the anime one? Love ya! MarieMunro 22:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) oh oh, and Old Friend From Britain.... looking good!!!!!! ^.^ I can't wait for the rest! MarieMunro 22:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Hola, como estas? lol I don't really know right now thank you so much for asking though. Hmm... *thinks* Well, i do need help with making jackson, but i have no idea how he should look. I don't want to give you too many drawings to do because they take a while and school and stuff. Anyway how is the other pic coming along? :) Emily and Ferb is awesome so far!!! btw. Did you read episode 2 of The Marabella series? (kid) ttyl! --Singerbabexo 23:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's cool! Thank you again (sorry i keep saying thank you lol) anything you need help with or anything? :) --Singerbabexo 03:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I read the last bits of the story, so far your up to Isabella. Maybe then Isabella can say "Hi whats your name" (to Emily)Emily can reply and they just start talking and stuff. Then later on Ferb see's Vanessa walking down the street with Johny. Then Emily get's upset and talks with Isabella in private. Isabella says "Just tell him how you feel, it seems from what your telling me he likes you." Then Emily thinks that's a great Idea. So she's all neverous but she tells ferb strait forward how she feels. Ferb is nodding and nodding then he says "Well, i did like you ever since kindergarten."Then he kind of uses her to make Vanessa jealous (which i told you about already) then he see's that the real girl is Emily. Then Vanessa finally get's jealous, but Ferb doesn't care anymore. what do you think? --Singerbabexo 03:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC)